


Love In Crisis -- Jimin x Male Oc

by MinElisabeth



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinElisabeth/pseuds/MinElisabeth
Summary: Younger brother to Suga, Min Jae-Soo, in a twist of fate is sent to stay at Bts' appartment after a stalker looking for the location of bts broke into their family home and injured his mom. Now staying with the members,  JaeJae had to battle with his feelings for Jimin on top of the stalker trying to everything in her power to destroy Jae Jae's Reputation, and reveal secrets Jae NEVER wanted in the open.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this chapter deals with a stalker, so be warned.

Min Jae-Soo sat at his desk near the back of the classroom, while jotting down notes the teacher had told the class to copy. As an antagonizing 30 minutes passed, the 19 year old boy had finished the notes and stared out the window he was sitting near. 

He often thought of his older brother Min Yoon-Gi, also known as Suga. (Jae calls Yoon-Gi Sweet Sweet Suga on occasion when he talks to him) 

Who is in Seoul at the moment. Always training or doing concerts. He missed his older brother a lot, and has been counting the days since he left, and he misses Suga more and more each day.  
Jae didn't know that within a few hours his world would change. 

 

Once the bell rang for lunch he pulled out his lunch box and phone, only to be greeted with a notification from the his house's security system. 

Jae looked horrified. His best friend looked over at the black haired boy in shock. "Jae Bae are you okay?" The blacknette asked. "I think someone broke in my house. I got an alarm notification on my phone! My mom took a day off today!" The boy stood from his desk. Before the teacher left the room he ran after her in a rush with his best friend Jennifer. 

"Ms. Kang! Theres trouble at home. I think someone has broken in my house!" Ms. Kang looked shocked. "What?! If there really is trouble go!" She yelled. He nodded. Jae and Jennifer ran out of class and went to the Min residence. 

-an hour later-

The two friends arrived at the Min household. Jae quickly fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door, only to find it eerily quiet. Then a scream and crash is heard in the kitchen. 

The two ran into he kitchen only to find Ms. Min in a headlock of a girl they didn't recognize. "Mom!" He yelled. Jae pushed the unknown girl off his mom while Jennifer called the police.  
He held his mom in his arms as he looked at her unconscious face, her head was bleeding slightly at the side of her head as well, Jae put a hand to her forehead. 

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you here?!" He asked with tears in his eyes. The girl smirked. 

"Call me... ARMY." She laughed. "So your a fan of my brothers band? How could you do this? Mom had done nothing! You shouldn't have hurt her!" He passed the unconscious women in his best friends arms, then stood protectively in front of the two. 

"Hahaha! She knows the location of Bts, She wouldn't talk. So I hurt her. And it was so easily! Hahahahaha!" She laughed manically. "You have no right to invade my home, and attack my mother!" He said angrily. 

"Awe boo whooo! Poor baby! What are you going to do, cry?" Suddenly Jae's personality changed from cute and sweet — to cold and calculated. 'ARMY' looked shocked. 

'W-what is this. He was acting like a cry baby just a second ago... Now he's acting like... Suga...' The unknown girl looked scared and backed away. 

"No... I ain't gonna cry." The once sweet undertone in his voice was gone and was replaced with ice. Jae smirked coldly. The girl paled when she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. 

'The Cops!' She growled and tried to escape, but Jae stopped her from leaving. "Let go!!!" Jennifer heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. 

"Are you Jennifer?!" The officer asked. "Yes! My bestfriend is holding off the girl. But his mom is unconscious!" The officers nodded and ran passed her with their guns pointed in front of them. 

"Mr. Min, please bring the girl over here." Jae nodded and guided the girl over to the officers. (She struggled all the way to them)  
Once the officers handcuffed and dragged 'ARMY' Into the police car the officer who talked to him walked up to him. 

 

"Are you alright?" The officer asked. Jae just nodded, it seemed like he was in shock. 

"We're going to bring your mom to the hospital. Don't worry, she'll be fine." The officer said and they lifted Ms. Min onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, with Jae and Jennifer in tow of the paramedics. The two friends sat in the ambulance in silence. The only sounds were the sirens wailing. 

-hours later — in the hospital-

Suga and Jae's older brother and dad ran into the hospital in a hurry. The only thoughts in their minds was of Ms. Min. 

Once they got to the reception, they Began to speak to the young girl at the desk. She said that Ms. Min was in room 217. They thanked the women and rushed to the room. 

When the number came into sight, they opened the door and saw Ms. Min on the hospital bed with Jae sitting at her side. The 19 year old boy looked up and began to cry again. 

"Papa I'm sorry..." He said — with his head downcast. "I... was too late... once I got the notification we hurried here..." Jae started to cry. His older brother nodded. "It's okay, you did your best..." He said and stroked Jae's hair softly. 

-With Suga and Bts-

Bts were about to finish practice when Suga got the call. Suga picked up his phone when it rang. "Hello?" When his Appa told him about his mom, he fell to his knees. Namjoon and Jin caught Suga with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Suga?! What's wrong?!" Jin said worriedly. "Suga?" RM asked. Jimin, Tae, J-hope, and their Manager walked up to Suga. "Suga, what's going on?" The manager asked as well. "M-my mom... is in the hospital..." Everyone looked really shocked at that. "What happened?" Jin asked like the mother he is. 

"Someone broke in... my younger brother noticed the alarm had been tripped while he was at school... he rushed home to find mom...."

Suga took a shaky breath as Jin and namjoon stroked his back. The others stood in silence with worried expressions on their faces. 

"The girl who hurt mom told him she was a fan of ours, And that she was looking for our address. But when mom refused to tell, she hurt her."

Suga's wall began to crumble as tears fell from his cheeks. They all piled over and hugged Suga. "It's okay Suga... but what about your younger brother?"

Jin asked. Suga paled at Jin's words. "Dad and my older brother won't have time to take care of him.... we need to to talk about this." Suga said and stood. 

 

-some time later-

The boys had set up a meeting with their manager. The seven boys sat at the conference table and talked about possible arrangements for Suga's younger brother. 

"I was thinking maybe we could have JaeJae move to Seoul. That way I can see him more and he'll have a place to stay." He said. They discussed their plans further before getting young Jae flown out to Seoul. 

-After the Meeting-

Suga had went to a secluded place to call Jae again. There were mere moments of Suga's finger hovering over the call button before he called. 

He put the phone up to his ear and waited for his brother's voice on the other end. 

"Hey Yoongi." Jae said tiredly over the phone. "Hey kid... How's mom?" There was a pause before Jae continued to speak. 

"Well... She's in a coma Yoon. The doctors don't know when she's going to wake up..." Jae sounded sad. Suga was trying not to cry again at this point. 

"Is that right...? Well I believe Dad and our brother is going to be busy looking after mom... So how about you come live here in Seoul for awhile?" 

Suga heard a gasp from his brother. "Are you serious? I couldn't..." Suga then dropped a bomb on him. "I'll help you get a date with Jimin." Jae ended up choking on air and coughing aggressively. 

"W-well when you put it like that..."  
Suga laughed at his kid brother and his adorableness. "So..? Will you come to Seoul and live with Bts?"

Jae sighed and began to speak again. "Okay fine! But you have to get me a date with Jiminie!"  
Suga gave Jae all the details and Suga's kid brother began to pack for his trip for Seoul.

TBC!


	2. Best Friend Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae’s last night in Daegu is steadily upon him, but will a ’secret’ that Jae has been keeping from Jennifer have dire consequences? Or will this  
> ’secret’ make truths never before talked about, come into the air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So these chapters are pre written, so I hope you enjoy.

Jae stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He felt a sense of sadness wash over him as he stared into his old room.

The young boy had begun packing the minute Yoongi ended the call, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of seeing Suga again. And the promise he made to Jae.

(The 19 year old was shocked Suga promised to get him a date with Jimin..)

For hours on end he walked around the house, feeling sad that soon he would leave the only place he ever known. He'd miss his Mom, dad and older brother. But right now they need to focus on taking care of mom and being by her side until she wakes up.

Jae never wanted to be a burden on his family. And that's really part of the reason he thought leaving was the best corse of action.

While looking around, he realized he almost forgot to bring the pictures he had of BTS and his family. Not wanting to leave that behind, he quickly packed all the pictures and posters up.

'Man I'm beat. All this worrying has tired me out...' Jae, who was already starting to fall asleep decided he was going to go to bed. but he heard a loud knock on the front door.

He shook his head and walked to the front door sluggishly. When he finally opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Jennifer Rhee, his best friend.

For some people, they would've been surprised to see her there. But Jae was the type of person to not be surprised by his best friends antics anymore.

"Hey Jenn." He said with a bored look on his face. "What, your not surprised?" She asked. Jae shook his head.

"Naw. I've know you long enough. The crazy shit you do doesn't surprise me anymore. But thanks for stopping by."

He smiled and motioned her to come inside. Jennifer looked like there was something on her mind. So Jae, being a good friend as he is asked her what was wrong.

"What's up?" He finally asked. Jennifer nodded and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I didn't know how to say this.. but... I'm going with you... to Seoul. I know my way around hair and makeup, and the spot was open. I...  I didn't want to lose a good friend. So... I applied to become BTS's hair and makeup stylist."

Jae's face lit up. 'Okay, I'm surprised, that's a first!!'  
He hugged Jennifer tight. The girl blushed and hugged Back. "Your okay with this?" She asked hesitantly. "Hell yeah I am! This is awesome!" He sweetly cuddled his friend.

"So... I thought since it was our last night in Daegu... I would take you out for dinner. I also invited your dad and older brother. Their waiting at the restaurant already, so get yer shit!" She said and ran to her car. Jae sighed at her energy and got his phone, jacket, keys, and iPod and headed out the door.

The two got into Jennifer's car and drove to the restaurant. Jae was looking out the window thinking things through when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see it was a message from Yoongi. He smiled.

Sweet Sweet Suga:  
Yo Jae! I have a surprise for you.

JaeBae:  
What lol

Sweet Sweet Suga:

 

Sweet Sweet Suga:  
I caught Jimin like this....

JaeBae:  
Awwweee!!! What a cutie!!

Sweet Sweet Suga:  
I guess lol.

JaeBae:  
Me and Jenn are going out for dinner.  
Appa and our brother is meeting us there.

Sweet Sweet Suga:  
That's good. They definitely need a break. Tell Appa and our brother I said hi.

Jae giggled. Jennifer, while still watching the road started to speak.

 

"Why the hell are you being all cute all of a sudden? Who are you texting ?"

She asked. Jae smiled at Jennifer. "Yoongi~ah! He wanted to show me a cute pic of Jimin he just took." "Ohhhh" she said. Then her face twisted into confusion. "Wait. Why would he send you that? Your both boys - oh we're here." She found a parking spot and parked her car.

Once the car stopped Jennifer turned to Jae. "Why is Suga sending you pictures of Jimin?" When she asked that dreadful question, Jae began to get nervous. He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm gay. And Jimin is my bias. Yoongi knows I like him."

Jennifer looked shocked. Her eyes went wide. "B...but... You look straight...." Jae sighed. "I don't have to look gay to know that I am." He stated with a bored look on his face.

 

For the most of the evening, Jennifer was quiet. Until she couldn't contain it any longer. She let Jae's secret slip. "Jae's gay!" She said. Jae just looked at Jennifer in confusion. His Appa stilled and So did his older brother. When she realized what she said she instantly apologized. "I... I don't know what just -" Jae's Appa put his hand up to silenced the girl.

Then calmly he said. "I know. He is my son after all. It was the same with Yoongi. I already knew." Appa said and softly smiled.

"I may be strict, but that doesn't mean I don't love or accept my children. I know I was hard on Yoongi during the first half a year of being with Bts. but... I merely wanted what was best for my child. And.... I miss him very much..."

Everyone at the table were literally Jungshook. Jae was trying (and failing) to fight back his tears. He didn't know what the hell to say. So he just stood and hugged his Appa. Jae, in that moment, was so happy.

"This... is great news." He said happily. He looked at his older brother and smiled. The rest of the evening was spent with a happy atmosphere.

-The Next Day-

Jae was sad. His Appa and second older brother were seeing him off at the train station. He was nervous about getting to see everyone again. The last time (Which was the first time) they saw each other, Jae had yelled at Jimin for thinking he was fat. He just hoped Mochi was welcoming...

His Appa and older brother hugged Jae tight and helped him bring his bags on the train. They exchanged a few words before sending him off. A few minutes later the train began to move and Jae could see his family wave at him.

Tears sparkled in his eyes as he could already feel the loneliness begin to swell inside him. Then out of nowhere, Jennifer just happened to pass by, and she jumped the brown haired boy. "Yo!!! JaeBae!" She laughed. "Hey Jenn." He hugged her back. She smiled. Making all his sadness melt away.

-2 hours later-

 

The two arrived at the apartment Jennifer was staying at which was a few minutes away from BTS's apartment. He helped her unpack and set everything up before heading out to BigHit. Jennifer doesn't start work till Wednesday. But since at the moment Yoongi is at practice, he has to go there.

 

Plus he needs to have a conversation with the manager about what he'll be doing during the time he's staying with the boys.

Finally, a black van pulled up in front Jennifer's building. Jae smiled when the manager walked out of the van.

"Hello Mr. Min! It's great to finally meet you! Suga has told us much about you!" Jae giggled and shook the managers hand. "It's nice to meet you too!" The brown haired boy bowed to the manager. "Well shall we? We have a lot to discuss."

Jae nodded and got into the black van with the older male. The two began to talk about what his role would be in BigHit Entertainment. The manager talked about possibly filling in for a model position within BigHit.

Jae was happy that the manager would give him a chance! "So Jae, tell me about yourself." He smiled. "Ah well, I like to draw... I don't feel like I'm very good but..." The manager chuckled. "Well how about you show me some of your drawings?"

Jae nodded and took out his phone and looked through his photos, until he found the right one. "Here, this is it."

The manager looked over at his phone to see a cute picture of Jimin sweetly smiling in the screen:

 

Jae blushed when the man sitting next to him grabbed his phone. "Wow! It even looks like him!! You wouldn't mind if I showed Jimin this, would you?" Jae's face turned into a tomato. "I-I mean if you wanna. It's kinda embarrassing." While The manager was gushing over Jae's drawings, the driver had notified them they had arrived at Big Hit.

Nervousness washed over the boy again as they stepped out over the black van. And waiting outside was his beloved brother. "Yoongi!" Jae ran into Suga's arms and hugged him tightly. The boy felt so happy and safe in his older brothers arms.

TBC

——//—//—//—

 


	3. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae wonders if something he said 3-4 years ago made Jimin hate him.

Jae stood in Yoongi's arms, crying happily. He was so grateful to see his brother again. Yoongi patted his younger brothers back. "It's time." He said and lead Jae inside the building, with their manager in tow. They walked a bit away from the entrance until the three came to a door. 

When Yoongi pushed it open, the other members were ether sleeping, or goofing off. Hobi was sitting in a chair while his makeup was being done. "Yo! Jae is here!" 

J-Hope gasped and started to wave from his seat. "Jae! It's so nice to meet you in person!" Hobie said. Jimin looked up at the commotion, then went back to staring at his phone. 

"Ah, it looks like one of my newest children has arrived! Welcome!!" Jin had walked up to Jae from his seat on the couch and hugged him. 

"Thank you Eomma Jin." Jae had turned to see Jimin also getting his makeup done by a pretty girl, Jimin must have been flirting with her, because she giggled. A sad look formed across his face. Jae looked jealous. 

"Uh... I'm going to use the bathroom." He said and hurriedly ran out of the room. The boys looked at each other wondering why the sudden change. 

"Suga? Go after him." Jin said. Yoongi nodded and walked out of the room to catch up to Jae. "JaeJae, wait up." He said. The young boy stopped and turned to Yoongi. 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoongi walked closer to his brother and hugged him. Jae began to cry. Saying in between sobs that Jimin hated him. "What the hell are you talking about? He doesn't hate you..." He said and stroked his back. 

"He's still mad at me for yelling at him... isn't he?" Jae asked remembering the day he found the video. 

Flashback

2015-2016

Jae was going through a bunch of Bts videos on YouTube. Since Yoongi was gone, Jae missed him. So to feel closer to them he would watch them on YouTube and VLIVE. A lot of the content people uploaded were so funny. 

But what he saw next broke his heart. Jimin was on set, Standing there with all his orange haired glory, and said he was FAT! Jae literally had to watch that clip again because he thought he was hearing things. 

When he realized it was legit, he video called his brother. When Yoongi picked up, the instant he saw his younger brothers face, he knew someone was in trouble. 

Yoongi:   
Hey JaeJae... What's wrong?

JaeBae:  
Bring. Me. Park. Jimin. 

Jae sounded sinister when he said that. Yoongi decided that he didn't wanna die, So he walked to the orange haired male and passed him his phone. 

Jimin:  
What is it — 

Jimin looked at the screen to see an aggravated young boy look at him. 

Jae:   
Hi, my name is Min Jae-Soo. Suga's little brother. 

He said between gritted teeth. 

Jimin:   
Uh... Hi there. Is there something you wanted? 

Jae:   
Damn right there is! 

He yelled. Jimin almost fell off his chair. 

Jae:  
I found a video recently. Of you saying your fat...What the hell do you mean?! Don't you know your literally a SEX GOD?! What the hell is wrong with you?! 

He yelled. Not knowing that this didn't even scratch the surface of the pain Jiminie was going through, and continued yelling at him. 

Jae:   
You, Park Jimin are kind, Sweet, caring and hella sexy! Why would you say such a thing about yourself?! I mean if I could... I'd tap that Jibooty in a heartbeat! So don't sell yourself short!! 

Jimin and the rest of the guys were speechless. (Except J-Hope, TaeTae, and Kookie who laughed their asses off at Jimin's reaction.) Jin and Namjoon put their hand on Jiminie's back. And Yoongi just sighed. 

Jimin:   
I.... Uhhh... 

His face turned completely red at this kids statement.

Jae:   
Well? What do you have to say if yourself? 

Jimin looked at Jae. The purple haired boy (he ended up dying it black after he came out of rehab) had a small frame, and was very skinny. Jimin may have been eating somewhat... and skipping every other meal, but it looked like this kid wasn't eating at all.  

Jimin:   
I-I... I'm sorry.... 

The orange haired male hung his head low... And said he'd never do it again. But in the end he relapsed. And the result almost cost him his very life.

Flashback end

Jae sighed and looked at his brother. Yoongi looked like he knew something important about Jimin, But wouldn't tell him. "Want me to get get him for you? Then you can ask to him." 

Yoongi told the boy to stay there and he'd fetch the handsome blonde haired male from the room. Jae stood there for 5 minutes before the door opened and Jimin was pushed out.

 

Jae started to get nervous and walked up to Jimin. "Uh.. Hey...J-Jimin Hyung." He said Jimin nodded and walked closer. "Suga said you wanted to talk?" Jimin replies curtly. Jae sighed before starting to speak again. "Do... Do you hate me?" He asked.

Jimin gave him a shocked look. "Hate you? We barely know each other... How could I hate you?" He asked. Jae gave him a slightly sceptical look, but nodded anyway. 

Jimin smiled at the younger boy and took his hand. "Come on Jae." He said and brought him back to the makeup room. They all sat got to know Jae. 

 

Later...

Jae was sitting in the makeup room waiting for his brother and the band. While on his phone, it had buzzed. It was a text from Jimin. 'Huh? Aren't they at practice?' He thought. 

 

Jae put his phone down and smiled softly. His phone buzzes again from a text from Yoongi. Saying that he had to find his way to the dorm. 

Jae went to the reception desk and got his dorm key from the lady sitting there. Then was brought to a black van and driven to BTS's dorm. Where he'll be living from now on. That thought made him pretty giddy. 

He shot a text to Yoongi to let him know he was on his way to the dorm. And smiled when he texted back saying to see him at home. 

The van had pulled up to the apartment and Jae got out and walked to the entrance. All of a sudden, someone in all black grabbed his arm and whispered softly in his ear: "there is something BTS is keeping from you. Watch out..." 

"What?" Jae said. The person in black ran off by the time his bodyguard jumped at him. 

"Are you alright Mr. Min?!" Jae nodded and the bodyguard escorted the 19 year old up to the dorm. Once at the door, the bodyguard nodded and walked away. And Jae unlocked the door. A sense of home washed over him. 

He gave a cute smile and walked in, and closed the door, locking it behind him. Jae took off his shoes and dragged his luggage to the seat at the table and sat down. A few hours on his phone and the boys came home. 

One by one piling in the dorm and taking off their shoes. J-Hope was first to speak. "Hey! You got here okay!" He yelled and threw his arms around the unsuspecting boy. 

 

"Yah!! What's that for?!" Jae yelled halfheartedly. He laughed adorably as everyone piled on him in a group hug. "Jae! Your so cute!" Jin said and stroked his head. The boy just laughed and smiled up at the taller male. 

"Thanks!" He said sweetly. "Now, where am I gonna sleep?" He asked looking at Yoongi. 

"With me. We don't have much room at the moment. If your here long enough for us to move we'll get an extra bedroom." Jae nodded and followed his brother to his shared room with Jin. 

And when he put his suitcase away, from behind him, Yoongi said: "welcome home"

Jae smiled at those words and hugged his brother. 

——-~~———-

TBC

I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
